The present invention is directed to garments for use by both males and females and is more particularly directed to a garment which covers the upper torso of the user either at the front or back thereof.
Heretofore various torso type of garments have been employed covering portions of the torso and including sleeves and normally employing front and back panels. One difficulty with garments of this type is that normally different garments are needed for males and females.
Another difficulty is that current garments of this type have front and back panels. There is a need for a torso garment with a single panel selectively positionable over the front of a female user and over the back of a male user.